Many Things to Love
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Akashi has learned many things about Furihata Kouki and wonders what else he will learn in the future.


**Pairing: Akafuri Akashi x Furihata**

**Rated: K (FLUFFY)**

**Summary: Akashi has learned many things about Furihata Kouki and wonders what else he will learn in the future.**

**Many Things to Love**

"Which color do you like better Kouki?"

Furihata's brows furrowed. Akashi was giving him an expectant look. The two were in the middle of some super high class shoe store and Akashi was trying to pick new basketball shoes.

"Um… the red one?"

Akashi sighed. Furihata felt like sighing himself. Both of the shoes Akashi had picked out were red and Furihata couldn't tell the difference between them if he was perfectly honest. Akashi took a look at Furihata's distressed expression and put the shoes down.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Furihata looked up with a relieved look on his face but tilted his head to the side and gave Akashi his best smile.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do Sei."

Akashi frowned, it was foolish of him to have not noticed Kouki's discomfort earlier. Akashi took Furihata's hand and led him out of the store.

Akashi had dragged Furihata along until they reached the brunette's favorite arcade. Akashi noticed the look of pure joy appear on Furihata's face and nodded to himself.

"Sei, let's play this basketball shooting game!"

Akashi humoured him and the two began playing.

A little while later Furihata stood staring in awe at all of the tickets Akashi had won from the game. Even in trivial things like playing games, Akashi was still as amazing as ever. It made Furihata wonder why he had chosen to go out with him of all people.

While Furihata was lost in thought Akashi had asked him a question.

"H-Huh?"

Akashi chuckled at the brunette's cluelessness and repeated the question.

"What prize do you want?"

Furihata began stumbling over words in response.

"B-But I c-couldn't, you w-won them, s-so expensive-"

Akashi pressed a finger to Furihata's lips to calm him down.

"It's all right Kouki, just choose whatever you want."

Furihata searched the redhead's face to make sure it was really okay before turning to look at the prizes. His eyes were immediately drawn to a giant stuffed lion on the top shelf. It had a superior look that reminded him a lot of Akashi. Furihata bit his lip. It was the prize that needed the most tickets. He wasn't even sure if they had enough tickets, it'd be better if he chose something smaller right?

Akashi being Akashi was watching the way Furihata looked at the giant stuffed lion before looking away and he knew what the brunette was thinking. Akashi smiled slightly and watched his boyfriend in awe. This was the reason why Akashi had fallen in love with him. He was considerate, observant, and kind. He was probably everything that Akashi was not, and he found new things to love about Furihata Kouki everyday he spent with him. Today he learned that he was selfless. The boy would allow himself to be completely out of his comfort zone as long as Akashi was happy. And if Akashi had to play a bunch of arcade games to win him a giant stuffed lion to make Furihata happy in return, he would do it in a heartbeat.

So when the person working at the prize booth asked them what they wanted, Akashi showed no hesitation when he asked for the giant stuffed lion. Furihata turned to look at him with surprise etched all over his face.

When Akashi received the giant lion, he handed it over to Furihata.

"Oh no Sei, I couldn't possibly take this from you…"

Akashi chuckled.

"Take it Kouki."

Furihata wasn't really sure why but the way Akashi had said it made him feel kind of nervous so he took it without complaint. He took another look at the face and then back at Akashi and smiled.

Akashi watched Furihata hug the lion around the neck and then give him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen.

"Thank you Sei."

Akashi suddenly had the desire to kiss the brunette but thought it best not to do so in a public place. He quickly pulled Furihata out of the arcade all the way to the brunette's house.

"Umm Sei? Did you want to go home already?"

When they arrived, Akashi dragged Furihata inside and quickly shut the door. He was about to head up the stairs to Furihata's room when he remembered that the boy's parents weren't home for the rest of the weekend. _Very convenient._

Furihata vaguely wondered if he had done something wrong when all of a sudden he felt the giant lion being tossed to the side.

"Sei wh-"

Furihata suddenly found himself being kissed fiercely by his boyfriend. Akashi's warm lips molded against his own and Furihata found it impossible to think of anything else. Akashi continued to press his lips to Furihata's over and over again until the brunette pulled away breathless and flushed.

"W-Wha?"

Akashi gazed intensely into Furihata's eyes and leaned in so that their forehead's touched.

"I love you."

The words were so calm and the room was so quiet and Furihata's heart was beating so fast. Furihata wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck while Akashi wrapped his around Furihata's waist. Furihata buried his bright pink face against Akashi's shoulder.

"I-I love you too Sei."

Akashi smiled as he felt Furihata's arms tighten around him.

_Yes, there were many things he was learning to love about Furihata Kouki, and he was positive there would be many more things he would learn to love in the future as well._

THE END


End file.
